For You
by NettieC
Summary: Inspired by the Embassy episode and the song by John Denver, this is a oneshot.  A lot of fun to write  and hopefully read, with just a tad more action than the others.


**For You**

**Inspired by the Embassy episode and in tribute to John Denver**

_**FOR YOU (John Denver)**_

_Just to look in your eyes again  
Just to lay in your arms  
Just to be the first one always there for you  
Just to live in your laughter  
Just to sing in your heart  
Just to see every one of your dreams come true  
Just to sit by your windows  
Just to touch in the night  
Just to offer a prayer each day for you  
Just to long for your kisses  
Just to dream of your sighs  
Just to know that I'd give my life for you._

_For you all the rest of my life  
For you all the best of my life  
For you alone, only for you._

_Just to wake up each morning  
Just to have you by my side  
Just to know that you're never really far away  
Just a reason for living  
Just to say I adore  
Just to know that you're here in my heart to stay._

_For you all the rest of my life  
For you all the best of my life  
For you alone, only for you._

_Just the words of a love song  
Just the beat of my heart  
Just the pledge of my life, my love for you. _

The song, For You, played out softly from the stereo. It was a John Denver tribute weekend on the local radio station and, although not a fan, Harm had become entranced by the lyrics. When the music stopped and an ad for Burger King came on, Harm hit the remote control and picked up a silver framed photograph.

It was a photo of himself and Mac taken at a Christmas function a few years back. He loved the photo. They were both smiling, relaxed, enjoying life. Each time he looked at it he could never remember her looking as beautiful. Her eyes seemed to sparkle, her smile seemed so real. Harm gently traced the outline of her face with his finger. "Just…just…just."

"Was that just or dust, Sailor?" Mac asked walking into his apartment unannounced.

"Ah, dust… I need to do some cleaning." He put the frame face down on the coffee table, hoping for self preservation. "Why are you here?"

"You invited me, remember? I knocked but you're obviously preoccupied with your…housework," Mac laughed, pointing to the frame.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Can I get you a drink?" He moved towards the kitchen.

"Iced tea would be great; it's so hot out there." Mac watched him go

"Iced tea it is. Have a seat."

Mac sat down on the leather sofa and, when Harm was busy in the kitchen, she turned over the frame to see who had mesmerised him. She smiled widely when she realised it was her.

"So, Flyboy, what plans do you have for me this afternoon?" she asked playfully.

"None," Harm answered, defensively. "I thought we could decide together."

"What would you like to do with me?" She gently brushed his hand as he passed her the tea.

Not knowing how to respond, Harm redirected the question. "What would you like to do with me?"

"I asked first." Mac was determined to win this little contest.

"We could go to a movie and then grab dinner," Harm suggested.

"There's nothing on I want to see," Mac replied with a shake of her head.

"We could take a picnic down to the river," he offered.

"It's too hot." Mac pouted.

"We could sit here in the air conditioning and talk." Harm gestured to the apartment.

"Sounds boring," Mac sighed.

"Well, I'm out of ideas. What do you want to do?" he asked exasperated.

"I think we order big from Taggelaro's and play cards," Mac answered.

"Cards? Like Snap or Go Fish?" asked Harm, slightly bemused.

"…or strip poker," Mac added with a cheeky smile.

'You're on!"

Harm picked up the phone and dialled Taggelaro's number. "I'd like to place a home delivery order. Not for lunch, ok. How about I place the order and I swing by to pick it up in about 25 minutes? Great. Ok, we'll take a vegetarian fettuccini, spaghetti marinara, two side salads and garlic bread. Hang on."

Mac pushed a note into his hand, 'We'll also have a tub of chocolate gelato.' Mac put her hand up. "Five, Flyboy," she mouthed.

"Five? Why do we want five?" Harm whispered, his hand covering the mouth piece.

"Just get them and then I'll show you." Mac raised her eyebrows and instantly knew Harm would get her anything she desired.

"Ok, pal, make that five tubs of chocolate gelato."

"Look, make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in ten,' said Harm, grabbing his keys. He went downstairs and pulled the Lexus out onto the road. He turned the radio on and was surprised to pick up the last few notes of the same John Denver song he had heard that morning.

_Just to wake up each morning  
Just to have you by my side  
Just to know that you're never really far away  
Just a reason for living  
Just to say I adore  
Just to know that you're here in my heart to stay._

_For you all the rest of my life  
For you all the best of my life  
For you alone, only for you._

_Just the words of a love song  
Just the beat of my heart  
Just the pledge of my life, my love for you_.

He thought perhaps someone was trying to send him a message, to give him a shove. The lyrics reflected his true feelings for Mac, what he wouldn't give just to have her beside him, forever. He had known he loved her since Sydney but never had the courage to say it. He vowed he would make amends for his tardiness at the JAG Family Picnic the following weekend.

Harm drove to and from the restaurant with a smile on his face. He bounded up the stairs on his arrival home, not wanting to wait for the elevator. "Mac," he called from the doorway, "I'm back. Hungry?"

Mac surprised him by coming out of his bedroom wearing his boxer shorts and Navy T-shirt. "I'm sorry Harm. I was clearing off the bench when I spilt the dishwashing liquid over my dress. I rinsed it out and it's just hanging in the bathroom to dry – I hope you don't mind."

"No, Mac, I don't. You've never looked better." Harm was very impressed.

"Anyway, I'm starved," Mac said, sitting at the kitchen bench..

"Well, I'll just put the gelato away before it melts everywhere and we can get started."

They sat and ate quietly for awhile. "Harm, it's so quiet. How about you put the radio on?"

Harm hit the remote control and, as if on cue, John Denver started For You.

_Just to look in your eyes again  
Just to lay in your arms  
Just to be the first one always there for you  
Just to live in your laughter  
Just to sing in your heart  
Just to see every one of your dreams come true  
Just to sit by your windows  
Just to touch in the night  
Just to offer a prayer each day for you  
Just to long for your kisses  
Just to dream of your sighs  
Just to know that I'd give my life for you._

"This song is haunting me today," he said to Mac. "It's the third time I've caught it today."

"It's a sign." Mac scooped up another spoonful of his fettuccini.

"Of what?" Harm put down his fork and waited for her response.

"That you are longing for something." Mac replied without looking up.

"And what would that be? What am I longing for?" Harm stared intently at her.

"You're longing for me." Mac flashed him her biggest smile.

Harm blushed bright red and got up from the table. This wasn't how his declaration was supposed to happen.

"Harm, I was joking. Come back?" Mac called out.

But he couldn't, he wouldn't. He stood staring out the window.

"Harm, what?" Mac moved behind him and slowly put her hands around his waist.

Harm turned to face her and drew a deep breath. "You're right, Sarah. I am longing for you. All those words are true. I'd do anything just to be able to touch you, just to talk to you, just to feel a kiss. I …I…"

"What's stopping you from doing it?" She softly ran her finger along his face.

"The fact that you take my breath away and every time I try to talk to you about anything that remotely concerns us, I get tongue-tied. I just don't feel I can be myself around you." He brushed away an errant hair on her face.

"Let me see what I can do to change that." Mac ran her fingers quickly up his shirt undoing the buttons. She slipped her hands under the cool cotton and pushed it off his body. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, backing off when he went to kiss her back. She got to work undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. With swift work they were on the floor, he stepped out of them.

"Mac, Mac…" Harm groaned.

"Don't talk – just feel. Just do what you want," Mac whispered.

Harm picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. His attempt at being gentle was short lived as he tripped over the shoes Mac had left on the floor. They toppled over onto the bed.

"Oh Mac, are you okay? Sorry." He pulled away from her.

"I'm fine, you?" Mac caressed his face.

"I think I've sprained my ankle but it'll be okay," said, Harm, determined nothing was going to intervene now. He moved to kiss her.

"I'll get some ice and be right back." Despite his protests Mac made her way to the kitchen. When she returned Harm was lying on his back in the middle of the bed, his arms tucked behind his head.

"How much ice did you get?" He asked looking at the bundles in her arms.

"Enough," Mac replied with a cheeky smile.

She pulled out a cold compress and filled it with ice. Gently she attached it to his ankle and kissed it. "Does it feel better?" she asked tenderly.

"Very much so, but actually it's the other ankle." Harm replied quietly.

Mac changed the compress over and kissed his ankle twice. "There, that should do the trick. Anywhere else hurt?"

"Here," Harm said pointing to his knee. "And here." He pointed to his elbow. "And here." He pointed to his chin. Mac kissed each part tenderly and gently.

"And here," Harm said, pointing to his lips..

Mac shook her head playfully "I think you're making it up, Commander."

"No, honestly it hurts." He pouted, looking just like a little boy.

"Well, let me see what I can do." Mac took out a spoon and took a mouthful of gelato she had brought into the room with her. With her mouth chilled she straddled him and gently kissed his lips. Harm pulled her closer to him and could feel the effect of the gelato as she her tongue entered his mouth.

Harm pushed his hands under her t-shirt and pulled it off her body. The sight of her bare body was one he had longed to see.

"Oh Mac, Mac…" was all he could mutter.

"Harm. Harm." He heard her call out seductively .He could feel a cool breeze on his face and thought deliciously sinful things about Mac, her five tubs of gelato and what the afternoon would entail.

"Harm, Harm. Commander Rabb," He heard her again but this time her voice wasn't as tender. Instead of a hand caressing his face he could feel a patting. "Harm, open your eyes!"

"Mac, please, yes." He just wanted the chance to be with her.

"Commander Rabb, open your eyes!" This time it wasn't Mac, it was the Admiral. His voice was certainly not one filled with lust. Harm struggled to open his eyes and saw the concerned faces of his friends looking down on him when he did.

Mac was kneeling beside him, gently stroking his hair. "Harm, are you okay?"

He could say little but smiled weakly.

"Good to see you awake, Commander. You had us worried," the Admiral said.

"What…?" Was all he could manage.

"You bumped your head and knocked yourself out," Bud offered.

"You silly thing." Mac continued to stroke his hair, "you need to be more careful. All sorts of things can happen when you're unconscious."

He smiled at her. If only she knew that he would have preferred to remain unconscious just a few minutes more. He desperately wanted to know what she could do with all that gelato.

"Harm, what's that smile for?" Mac whispered.

"It's just for you."

A/N Gelati / gelato we probably know if by a different name, it's an Italian ice cream.


End file.
